


Kirby's Secret Snack!

by ImGonnaWriteAFanfic



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic
Summary: Kirby needs a snack that he won't take the powers of!
Kudos: 6





	Kirby's Secret Snack!

Kirby was hungry. He wanted to eat a snack but the problem was that if he ate a snack he would gets its powers instead.

"I need a special snack that I will not take the powers of," Kirby said.

"I can help you!" Kirby's friend King Deedeedee said. "I know a secret snack on the edge of the Forest Mountain." The Forest Mountain was the tallest mountain in Kirbyland.

"Okay, I will fly to the top of the mountain to get the special snack," Kirby said.

When Kirby got to the top of the mountain, he found that it was just a regular snack which was a Ben and Jerrys ice cream that was still cold because it was the top of a mountain.

"I guess I will eat the ice cream" Kirby said. And he ate it and then its powers didn't go to him because it was a special sandwich and he could eat it without problems.

The End


End file.
